


The Lord of the Fools

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha confronts Sesshomaru about something. What is his threat if Sesshomaru won't admit the truth, and just what is it he has to admit? Just WHO is the Lord of the Fools, anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord of the Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Lord of the Fools  
Word Count: 500  
Written for forthrightly's Foolish Mortals challenge

“You're a fool, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha said. He shook his head, sighing. “To think I was slow.”

“Silence, half-breed. This Sesshomaru has no need for your opinion.” Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

“I'm just saying if I can tell then everyone can. If you wait too long, well, someone else will take her.” He scratched an ear. “Besides, I doubt you'd allow that.”

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. “Stay out of this.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Not until you admit it.”

“There is nothing to admit.”

“You're a fool.”

“Impertinent half-breed. You have no right to make demands of me.”

“Admit it already. It's so obvious.” Inuyasha sighed. “So she's human. Does it really matter?”

“If I wanted your opinion, I would ask. My affairs are not your concern, and I have no need for your observations.”

“What, you afraid you'll be surrounded by a gaggle of pups with ears like mine if you admit it?” Inuyasha twitched his ears for emphasis, a wide smile crossing his face.

“You are still under the foolish assumption that I have something to admit. I do not, so this whole conversation is pointless,” Sesshomaru said, his tone bored.

Inuyasha snickered. “Foolish assumption, my ass. Lord of the Fools. That's what you are if you don't admit it.”

“Enough. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate your childish behavior.”

“I'll call you Lord of the Fools until you admit it,” Inuyasha taunted.

“This conversation is finished.” Sesshomaru turned his back.

“Fine, be Lord of the Fools. See if I care, but when she ends up with someone else because she thinks you'll never be with her, then don't come asking me what happened,” Inuyasha called. “Take it from me, I was almost too late, and Kagome could have ended up with that wolf.”

Sesshomaru turned, facing his brother, and barked, “Silence!”

“So, you do love her. I knew it.” Inuyasha smirked. “Now just tell her.”

Before Sesshomaru could retort, Rin stepped out from behind a tree. “Tell her what, Sesshomaru-sama? Who is Inuyasha-sama talking about?”

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. He said through gritted teeth, “Pay the half-breed no heed.”

He would find a way to pay Inuyasha back for backing him into a corner like this. This was not how he had wanted to do this. This was not the time or the place, but now he had no choice. Inuyasha had forced his hand. Sighing, Sesshomaru turned his attention towards the young woman. His eyes connected with her cinnamon brown. In their depths flickered curiosity---and hope.

Sesshomaru said, his voice soft, “Come, Rin. Let's go.”

Rin frowned, worry filling her eyes. Sesshomaru could tell that she knew his argument with Inuyasha had concerned her. She nodded, and whispered, “Yes, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru walked away, hearing Rin's soft footsteps follow. He glanced over his shoulder at his insolent brother. Inuyasha smiled wide, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. He mouthed, “Go on, tell her, or forever be known as the Lord of the Fools.”


End file.
